How it's Done
by karala13
Summary: "Oh, you're talking about sex!" he exclaims.  "Great!  Great!"


A/N: This is possibly inspired by a line of Joseph Gordon-Levitt's from 3rd Rock from the Sun...

* * *

"What're you doing?" Once again, Eames has invaded Arthur's personal space. He puts a hand on Arthur's waist and peer's over his shoulder. Arthur wiggles out of his grip.

"Working, Eames," Arthur states.

"Uh…huh," Eames says, as though he's fascinated by this concept. "On what?"

"Our next job." Arthur's short, serious answers are begging for Eames to go away. Eames laughs.

"You mean the one we're not executing for another two months? The one Cobb told us not to worry about just yet?"

"That's the one." Eames' hand is back on Arthur's waist. He spins him around.

"Jesus Christ, Arthur," Eames says. "You need to live a little, darling."

"Maybe you need to live a little less,' Arthur retorts. Instantly he regrets saying it. It doesn't even make sense. But anything to get Eames off his back, where he quite literally has his hand now.

"C'mon," Eames says, choosing to ignore this comment. "I'll take you back to my place. We can, um, watch a movie." For the first time, Arthur looks directly at him.

"Oh, that's your idea of living a little is it?" he says, _almost_ smiling.

"Well if you've got a better idea, I'd love to hear it," Eames says. Arthur doesn't answer, so Eames takes the opportunity to link his arm through Arthur's and lead him out of the building. Arthur lets out cries of protest, but allows himself to be dragged along.

* * *

They arrive at Eames' apartment and he pushes Arthur on to the couch.

"Stay," he commands. He shuffles off into the kitchen and comes back with his arms full of boxes of crackers and a bottle of wine. "This is pretty much the extent of my food supply so…" he says. Arthur nods. Eames sets the food down on the table, picks up the remote. Arthur watches as he turns on the TV, flips through three or four channels, and then turns it off. "You know, I've changed my mind," says Eames.

"Have you," Arthur says.

"Yeah," Eames nods. "I think, I think maybe we _should _do something else." Arthur leans forward, intrigued.

"What did you have in mind?" Eames nibbles on a cracker.

"Well," he says, crumbs falling out of his mouth, "y'know. We could…" he trails off. Arthur is listening intently. "…go to, I dunno, the bedroom and just…take it from there." Arthur furrows his brows in confusion.

"Uh, sorry," Arthur says. "You're losing me." Eames sighs in disbelief.

"For god's sake, Arthur," he says. "Let's go to my bedroom, I'll take off your clothes, you'll take off mine and I'll show you the dictionary definition of having a good time." Arthur's expression is one of confusion for a moment more. Then it turns to one of excitement.

"Oh, you're talking about sex!" he exclaims. "Great! Great! Tell me exactly how it's done."

Eames is speechless.

_What the fuck_, his expression says. Arthur is sitting there, looking at him expectantly. Eames speaks at last.

"You've never-"

"Nope."

"And you want me to-" Arthur leans in closer to Eames and says in a whisper,

"Yes."

* * *

Eames decides this is a good thing.

"Darling I will _gladly_ tell you _exactly _how it's done," he says. They are so close and Eames speaks his words into Arthur's neck. "But I think it'd be easier if I just showed you."

They don't make it to the bed.

Instead, Eames tosses aside the box of crackers and replaces it with Arthur's shoulders beneath his hands. Arthur's breathing is heavy as Eames leans forward and their lips meet.

"Now first we…" Eames says as they pull apart for a split second. He then presses his lips back against Arthur's. His tongue finds its way into Arthur's mouth and Arthur responds by placing his hand on the side of Eames' face. Eames takes Arthur's hand and closes it around the hem of his own shirt.

"And then we…" he says as he assists Arthur in pulling the shirt in Arthur's grip off over his head. Arthur's shirt is gone moments later. Eames runs kisses down Arthur's stomach before stripping him the rest of the way. Arthur expertly does more or less the same.

"And then…" in a few swift motions their legs entangle Arthur takes in a deep breath at the feeling of Eames stroking his inner thigh. Eames sits up after a few moments, and Arthur tries to pull him back down. Eames lets out a chuckle and then his lips find their way to the spot where his hand had just been. Arthur's breathing is fast and heavy. Eames breathing is hot against Arthur's thigh as he speaks in a barely audible whisper.

"And…"


End file.
